


Some free time.

by ShippingOrange



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bored Sherlock, Boredom, Deductions, First Kiss, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nancy Drew film, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Smut, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingOrange/pseuds/ShippingOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to watch a film, but Sherlock is not ok with watching Nancy Drew.<br/>So he has some other activities planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some free time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what was going to be a nice and normal fic about Sherlock and John watching a film... became a nice and smutty about Sherlock and John watching a film...
> 
> This fic is not in Beta, because I wrote this on the train, so the mistakes are all mine.  
> My native language is Dutch, so don't kill me if I've made a mistake in English, just let me know if you find one, and it bothers you. ^^
> 
> I do not own Sherlock, it belongs to it's rightful owners.
> 
> Enjoy :).
> 
> edit: I did some spelling corrections. If you spot other mistakes, you can always send me a message :).

"Please Sherlock."  
 "No John!"  
 "Why not? I picked this dvd out for you."   
John looked at Sherlock who was thinking in the sofa, then at his Nancy Drew dvd.   
"You buy a dvd for our already dull Friday film evening, and then you decide to choose a boring film about a stupid little detective."  
 "Well I don't know" a silly smile appeared on Johns face. "It reminded me of you."   
Sherlock gave a loud smirk "I'm not a little girl detective that doesn't know how to deduce something."   
"Sherlock, don't do this. This is the only evening we do something together."   
"We solve cases John. We solve them together."  
 "Yes we do, but a case is work. This is for relaxation, for fun"   
"Are you trying to say that a case with me is not for fun?"  
 "No Sherlock, but we are going to watch that bloody film!"

John sighed and walked to the dvd player. He pushed with his finger on the power button, and put the disc in the player.   
The menu started to play, a happy song with a spying glass background started to play.   
"Move your arse Sherlock, I would like to sit."  
 Sherlock sighed, and moved a little.   
"Happy?"   
Their bodies were pressed together in the sofa, but Sherlock refused to make more space.   
Well, he wouldn't get cold with a warm body pressed against him.   
"Yes, this is going to be a nice evening. Very nice."

"No, don't you see that the butler is the father!" Sherlock shouted at the TV. "Look at his eyes, and the way he moves his mouth!"  
 John looked at Sherlock; He was so occupied with the mistakes in the film that John could study his face up close.   
Sherlock made a lot of facial expressions during the film. Every time there was a mistake, his beautiful face made a frown and his perfectly formed mouth shouted the most obscene words.   
He waved with his hand at the TV. "This is ridiculous! The man keeps the money, he is the murderer!" Sherlock put his hand back down, right on John's crotch.

John's body became tense, Sherlock hadn't noticed it, but he was moving his hand, absently he started to stroke John.   
John's cock became hard. Why did he get aroused so fast? He loved Sherlock, but this was going to betray him. If Sherlock noticed this! This had to stop! He could pretend it was an accident. It was an accident, right?   
"Sher..." He moaned.   
Sherlock looked up in a trance. "John?" Sherlock looked at his hand, and then at John's trousers. He felt John's hard cock under his fingers. His perfect lips formed a smirk.   
"Do you like this? Does it feel good John?"  
 John opened his mouth. "Sherlock, s..."  
 Sherlock put his fingers on John's lips. "Hush John."

Sherlock’s lips touched John's mouth. First a soft touch, delicate, careful, but when John let Sherlock kiss him, it became rough.  
 John opened his mouth and Sherlock's tongue went inside. In a sloppy kiss they discovered each other’s mouth.

John pushed Sherlock on his back and unbuckled Sherlock's belt, when Sherlock's trousers were fully removed he started to stroke Sherlock's cock.   
John felt how Sherlock found a way in his pants, and John let a hard moan when Sherlock pleasured him.

They looked each other in the eyes, pupils wide blown with lust.   
"John, remove your clothes."  
 John got up from the sofa and removed the remains of his clothes.   
Sherlock touched his hand. "Lay down John."   
With his eyes locked on Sherlock he laid down on the sofa. Sherlock unbuttoned his purple shirt. Now fully naked, he climbed on John.

He started to kiss John. Their cocks pressed together, wet with pre come, rubbing against each other in a delicious rhythm.  
 John pressed his cock harder against Sherlock’s. Sherlock moaned in John's mouth. "John"

"Sherlock, I'm going to..."  
 "It's ok, come for me John."  
 John's senses were overwhelming when he came with Sherlock's name on his lips, his sperm spread over their bellies.   
He took Sherlock's cock in his hand and after a few hard strokes Sherlock came with his name on his lips, and mixed his sperm with John's.

Panting with aftershocks Sherlock placed a lazy kiss on John's lips.   
"That was good, and much more interesting than Nancy Drew"  
 John chuckled. "That was very good indeed, but why?  
" Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
 "Isn't it obvious John. I deduced your feelings for me a long time ago, but every time I thought you loved me, you said something like: We're not a couple, or I'm not gay. I only needed some courage, to test you. I wanted to know what you really felt for me, and when my hand landed accidentally on your crotch... I decided to give it a try."

John stroked his hand trough Sherlock's curls. "I'm glad you did"   
Sherlock stood up to get some tissues, and cleaned the cum of their bellies.

Then he switched the TV off, and fetched a blanket from his room.   
Together on the sofa wrapped in a blanket, John sighed happily.  
 "Sherlock?"  
 "Yes John?"  
 "I love you."  
 "I love you too John."  and with a content smile on his face, John knew that film evening was going to be much more fun.


End file.
